Lost Prophecy
by DontMindMe1234
Summary: AU of Vocaloids! Set in the supernatural world where soldiers of light;guardians fought their archenemey demons;shadows. A Love triangle of RinxLenxMiku? And what's more suspicious is the mysterious character of golden haired girl making everyone reminded of their once co-guardian Lenka/Len's dear sister and her appearance on the day 'Great Stirring' had started. First FFic!
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa minna! Watashi Mysteryseeker03 desu! Just recently become a vocaloid fan and I'm head over heels to the Kagamine Twins 3 3**

 **Being that said, I just tried to make a fanfic for them...and here it is.**

 **Hope you like it. Enjoy! It's my first time writing stuff like this so bear with me.**

 **Now to begin with : I don't own vocaloids. Just this sto-**

 _ **Lenka: Sure, she isn't! Because there's no FREAKING WAY I'LL BE DEAD!**_

 **Me: O_O what da?! Shhh! You're spoiling them!**

 **(Sweat dropped) Sorry for that :D Here's the Prologue**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A girl entered the room through its collapsed door. The entire room had been almost destroyed since it was once a battlefield a while ago. A huge chunks of rocks were fallen on the marble floor with various cracks that crawls from the walls and columns. There were also big amount of debris that makes the roof fallen in. The blazer lost its fire, now it is just a cold and rusty metal.

"We have to do this." A voice said inside her head.

"Yeah, I know." The girl panted as she leaned on the walls for support.

She had been too much wounded. Her tattered clothes almost covered with blood, she has several nasty cuts on her legs and arms. Her knee length golden hair was falling swiftly on her back as the blue bow that usually gathered it in a high ponytail had gone missing. Her left shoulder had been twisted in a bad angle. She can't even felt her arm and hand anymore.

 _Pant. Pant._

It was too cold and silent that makes her heavy breathing echoes on the room opposite to the other part of the place where the heated battle between their arch enemy the minions of darkness;Shadows is still going on.

" _A-Aya.."_ She said softly as her lips were shivering.

Her trembling lips lose its redness, her beautiful face was turned to a very pale one that makes her look like a ghost. Her whole body was quivering yet her enormous golden eyes was still ablazing with plenty of courage and full hope.

"... _AYA!"_ She shouted but still greeted with silence.

Tsk. She frowns in annoyance. She clenched her fists in irritation. Judging her current situation, she knows that she couldn't last long and she couldn't afford to wait. Even if she's not in the battle field, she know that they were losing. It's now or never. Their only chance to flip the tide is to use the _Lux._

She breath in deeper and once again shouted " _AYA! Bring out the Lux!_ "

Again silence replied her. She was about to collapse in great disappointment, but hold her ground when she sensed a heavy energy force. Cold winds entered the room came from the all cracks in the room. It encircles in front of her forming a tornado-like that grew bigger and bigger until it reaches the ceiling successfully removing the destroyed roof as it collapses revealing the peaceful night sky above. She smiled faintly at this sight, quite ironic isn't it?

The girl looks around her blinking many times wondering how could she able to survived the falling destroyed roof, but then the tornado suddenly produce a striking light that makes her eyes sting. When the wind finally gone and the faint light finally evaporated, a solid light with an outline of a woman in a long white dress appeared, now it looks ghostlier than her. She had the darkest shade of blue that reminds you of the night sky and her enormous floor length black hair was tied neatly in a low ponytail by a bluish-purple ribbon. She had a mark of ' **CV00** ' in her right arm.

"Lenka. What are you doing here." It spoke softly.

"She said it is the right time." She firmly said, looking at her with intense golden eyes.

"But Lenka, the prophecy. It is not -"

"IT IS THE RIGHT TIME!" she bellowed earning a stern look from the transparent woman

"Lenka. We both know you are not -"

" _Aemulus_ will aid me." She cut her once again.

Her companion silenced for a while.

"Aya, this is not the right time to slack off. We're losing!" She exclaimed.

"Trust us, My dear friend." A new voice decided to join their conversation.

" _Aemulus,_ I know you are wildly aware of why I fear this." The woman replied in much distate.

"Look Aya, I know you don't trust Aemulus for some past but I am prepared whatever the Fates sets to me." She looked at her with more confidence

"Oh, Lenka. You are such a strong guardian. Your lost will make us handicapped." Her eyes soften.

"Better to lose one than to lose many, Aya." She replied looking down.

"Lenka. I know that you know that using Lux will consumed you in the process, so there is still no possibility that we will-"

"That's what Spirit's role right?! Aemulus will help me so my success rate gone up. I don't care whether I'll be burned up, my soul will be at peace if with this miserable existence of mine at least save my new home!" She exclaimed as tears emerged in her eyes.

"Oh, My dear Lenka. Your heart is so pure... I- I really don't want you to do this, but may God be with you." She replied softly as tears started to develop in her dark blue eyes too.

She raised her hands and above her palms the wind had gathered from their surroundings carrying mist particles that encircles. As is continues to make a ball of mist a faint light emerged on its core. Lenka's eyes widen seeing the real appearance of _Lux_ for the very first time. As the light slowly dies, a glowing object would be seen floating in its center. When the wind died down a ball of mist particle is left floating on Aya's hand. From Lenka's place she could finally see a glowing circular diamond swimming in the core space of it.

"Thank you, Aya." She uttered reaching out for the diamond.

"I will bless you with radiance. May your chosen path leads us to success." She smiled sweetly at her and she smile back.

As her finger tips touch the ball of mist particles, the radiance coming from the diamond enlightened the whole room despite the striking light it emitted it didn't stop Lenka to reach the diamond in its core. Then something's went wrong.

Boog! A great explosion stops Lenka from reaching the diamond as both she, Aya, and the diamond thrown up from the explosion on the wall of their right side.

"Lenka! The Lux!" Aya shouted.

Lenka immediately stood up despite the injuries she has. That's what the adrenaline rush can do. As the smoke finally evaporated, Lenka finally has an access to the surroundings.

"No way!" She gasped as she saw a level 4 Shadow materialized and at its feet lay Aya, there's a lot of cracks on her solidify figure.

"Hmm, I sense a strong light energy in here. Now what do we have in here?" The demon said as it looked around.

"Oh, a weak guardian, and a... Shadow?" Its eyebrows narrowed as it carefully analyzes Aya's body.

"Ah, I see. So you've come to contact with _her_." He said with a hint of poison in his voice.

"Wait. What do you mean she's a shadow?!" Lenka suddenly shouted in confusion.

"Huh? You don't know?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Le-Lenka. W-what are y-you doing?" The transparent woman tried to struggle on the demons foot, but with no avail since he just crash her more.

"Wait, stop!" Lenka commanded.

"Oh, poor girl. It seems like the Order is also hiding a great secret to its soldiers huh." He smirked and turned his glare on the transparent woman.

"Hey you, I don't know that the Order is also having a dark side huh? Anyway, do you know what your likes in the outside world happened?"

"My likes?! What are you talking about? There's -" her voice cracked as the demon pierced its body.

"Aya!" Lenka shouted as she raised her hand and a long chain with blades on the end cuts the air going directly to the demons body.

"Oh, you can still fight?" The demon dodges it and jump a few meters from Aya who were covered with cracks.

"Le-Lenka. T-the _Lux._ H-hurry." Aya whispered panting.

"Right." Lenka looks around for the diamond, but it looks like the conversation was also heard by the demon.

"Oh! Did I hear it right? The _Lux_ is here?!" The demon looked at them with interest.

"Lenka at your upper right corner." The voice whispered on her head. She looked at the place that was inscribed at her, there she spotted the glowing stone. She runs for it.

"Gotcha!" But the demon beat her as it throw a ball of dark energy at her foot sending her a couple of meters away.

"Lenka!" Aya cried.

"So this is the _Lux_ huh?" The demon examined the floating stone in his palm.

"No!" Lenka cried in despair.

"Now I guess our mission is a s-" the demon cut as an explosion caught him in surprise. The stone now landed just a few meters in front of Lenka.

"You stupid demon! Don't you dare to run away with me again!" A new voice emerged from destroyed wall. As the dusts were cleared a boy with same tattered clothes and with several nasty wounds on his body stood. He used his glowing sword that sunk in the ground as a support. A glowing white coat took its new form wrapping the legs and arms of the boy. He activated its possession ability.

"Onii-chan-chan!" Lenka cried recognizing his features.

The boy looked expectantly at her and in an instant his white masquerade mask evaporated revealing his paled face and shining grey eyes. "Lenka! What are you-"

"Len! Disturb the demon, Lenka keep the _Lux_!" Aya commanded as it slowly dematerialized.

"No Aya!" Lenka cried seeing her lower body parts turned into mist particles.

"Don't worry. As long as the Order exists I'm not going to die." Aya smiled at her.

"Lenka, Aya, What's -" the demons suddenly charged at him.

"So you're still alive, huh?!" The demon advance at him, but Len countered him with his sword.

The wounded girl took its advantage and walked limply to the stone.

"Lenka. We are really thankful." Aya smiled at her melancholy.

"That's what being a family means." She smiled back faintly.

She clutched her fists on the stone and in an instant she felt a heavy pressured push on to her crashing her.

"This is your cue - _Aemulus._ " A sudden wave of light encircles her and Lenka's eyes suddenly went white.

"Please don't f-forget me." Her voice quivered as she spoke her last wish. Tears started to fall on her cheeks as she started to feel the burning sensation inside her.

"Oh, Lenka. Your name will be always engraved on our hearts. Your home." Aya whispered as it completely evaporated in the thin air.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lenka suddenly yelled in agony as the diamond entered her from her palm. In an instant she dropped to her knees and hopelessly clutch her chest in pain. A multi-colored glowing circle appeared on her ground.

"Lenka!" Len shouted in alarm while the demon just hissed and cursed.

"I'm sorry Guardian, but I guess this is our cue to retreat" the demon charged at him for one last time, which successfully hit Len and sent him down in the ground creating a crater from the deep impact.

"No one can escape." A loud voice echoed in the whole place that makes the demon froze on their positions.

"We're doomed." The demon cursed as he froze witnessing the power of _Lux_ in front of him.

"Arrrrgh!" The voice then suddenly screamed again. Veins are popping on her neck as she continue to clutch her chest in pain.

"It's too hot. It's too painful. **IT'S TOO HOT**!" she continues to shout.

"Huh, as expected. The _Lux_ is rejecting her." The demon smirked.

"Le-Lenka!" Len struggled to rise and looked at the source of the screams. His eyes widened as he saw her trembling and hopelessly clutching her heart as hot tears didn't stop flowing on her cheeks.

"Le-Lenka!" Len slowly approached her, but a powerful forced field pushes him back.

"N-no what is this?!" He raised his hand and touch the invisible wall and as expected spark was erupted as his fingertips contact the field.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lenka screamed once again, but this time a powerful wave was released from her and a heavy pressure suddenly pushed them downward.

"What the! This is so powerful!" The demon struggled to stand up fight the pressured push onto him.

"This. Is she using -" Realization was downed onto him. "No Lenka!" Len shouted helplessly. He started to struggle against the invisible wall. "No Lenka! Stop using it!" He cried slashing his sword against the field, but it was just always countered by a sparks.

"Too bad kid. She on the way to suicide." The demon smirked at him

"SHUT UP!" Len once again poured all his force slashing the powerful wall but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lenka screamed as she threw her head upwards, this time the multi-colored circle shot a blinding light up the sky and the clouds instantly darkened and encircles the hole where the light pierced through.

Len looked at the sky and trembled from the energy force. This is terrify as the clouds rumbled and growl. As the light slowly evaporated a huge door makes its way from the hole. As it slowly opened up a strong wind was being sucked and the demons who were forced to freeze a while ago were being sucked up to.

Len sinks his sword in the ground and hold his ground to avoid being sucked up to.

"It's too strong." Len clenches its teeth as the strong energy sucking everything. It was like the door was a gateway for a weak black hole. " _Walheri!_ " He shouted and in an instant the hem of his white cloak, took a form of multiple blades and sink to the ground to hold him more.

"Lenka!" He shouted once again. He know well what is it. It is the 'Judgement' spell one of the powerful ability of the _Lux._ Just witnessing its power somewhat gave him strength and hope as the tables finally flip in their favor, however his heart was also aching knowing Lenka will burns up if this continue.

"Lenka! This is enough! Please stop!" Len called her again once again. But to his horror, blood make its way to her eyes and mouth. Her eyes went red and she's became unresponsive.

"N-no!" He trembled as tears flow in his cheeks. He clutches his chest as pain strikes him. Seeing his beloved died in front of him and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Le-Lenka." He punched the ground in despair.

"I-I I'm so-sorry." His voice quivered. "Le-Lenka." He cried and cried.

"O-onii-chan?" A soft voice suddenly emerged despite the loud screams and growl of the sky.

"Lenka?" Len immediately shot his gaze on the wounded girl in front of her. To his surprise she's facing him, but her eyes were turned red and there's no hint of life on it just a hollow redness.

" _P-please... f-find me... A rivedera."_ Being that said her body suddenly froze and the color of her skin turned grey even her eyes. It turned out she became a mere statue and the glowing circle appeared once again and shot a white light above firing in the black hole as if pushing it. The door the closed as the lights died. The sky slowly returning its normal pace and the image of the door slowly turned into mist as the wind swept it.

Len's eye lost its radiance as he witnesses everything. The invisible finally collapsed and everything went silent. The war finally ended, and they won. Lenka successfully sent the demons to the other dimension. IT'S THEIR VICTORY. But-

He didn't dare to move, fearing that a simple movement will crumble his beloved sister's figure.

"Le-Lenka." He softly whispered, but unfortunately a cold wind from the night sky swept through them.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the wind slowly sweeping Lenka's body into dust particles. "NOOOOO!" he screamed as he run for her and attempt to hug her once more. But its too late her whole body was gone with the wind and there's nothing left him to embrace but the thin air. He collapsed on his knees refusing to believe everything he had just seen.

"No.. I-It c-can't be. T-this is j-just a joke r-right?" He uttered refusing to blink. Fearing when he closes and open his eyes again the truth that Lenka was already gone might become real.

* * *

Location: A town somewhere in France.

Time: 2 years after the last Shadow's invasion.

 _Novier Station. Novier Station._

[A loud bell chimes]

A young man with cold cerulean eyes exit from the train and look at his surroundings.

"It's been 2 years." He uttered silently as he runs his hand on his ruly blond hair, which was tied in a signature ponytail of his.

"Man! At last we're here!" A tall guy with blue hair follow his suit and stretched as he set down their things.

"Hey, hey. We better get going its too cold." A sweet voice nudges the blue haired guy as she hugged her arms to keep herself warm. Well her beautiful green hair which she tied in high twin tails at least keep her warm too as it hugs her arms with its enormous amount and length.

"Yeah. Yeah. Leek Princess." The blue haired guy teased seeing the girl is eating a leek again for who knows how many times as he proceed to carry their loads.

"Shut Up! You Ice Cream Freak!" She gave him a glare.

However, while the two continue to bicker with each other they didn't notice their blond friend was in deep thought.

"I'll gonna eradicate all the shadows here, I couldn't forgive myself if I'll just gonna waste Lenka's sacrifi-" he gasped as he saw a flash of beautiful long golden hair flew on the vastness of people in the town. Who would think that even though it's too late in the evening, in not so huge town would have so many residences roaming around.

He narrowed his eyes to get a clear view of the golden haired girl sadly her back was facing him. She had a white bow that tied the upper half of her hair and she seems finding something noticing how frequently she turned her head left to right after running a couple of meters.

That's then his heart start to beat out loud. When she suddenly looked at his direction and despite their distance their gazes clashed. _That golden eyes. That beautiful golden eyes._

" _Lenka._ " He uttered silently as he continue to stare, but then the golden haired girl suddenly gasped and turned around to run for some _reasons._

"No!" He shouted as he run following the girl.

"Eh? Len-kun?" The green haired turned to his direction as she heard him shouted.

"Wait! Len! Where are you going?!" The blue haired guy started to run followed by the girl as they saw the Len guy running far away.

"Len! Wait us!" Len was too busy to follow the figure of the girl ignoring his friends calls.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll just check if my eyes are just playing tricks on me."

The followed girl suddenly turned to the right and Len started to run faster, he can't afford to lose his sight on her. When he's on the crossing, he turned right but the golden haired girl is no where to be seen.

* * *

 **How was it? Yay! The four main characters finally made their appearance! Although sorry for killing Lenka... For** _ **now.**_

 **So care to share your thoughts? Sorry for the grammar errors.**

 **R'n'R or you can also PM me for any suggestions, I need you guys for improvement (teary eyed)**

 **Nah! Ja-ne! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello! Sorry for the looong update :) Um, here is the Chapter One. Hope you like it, I would like to extend my special thanks to the individuals who reviewed my story :) Merci GoldStripes and Shirai-P!**

 **And for the ones who favorited this story thanks too :D LightWhisper67 and Shirai-P!**

 **Okey here is it. Enjoy**

 **Chapter One;** _ **The Encounter**_

* * *

Miku's Pov

I shivered as the cold wind embraces me. It's been an hour since I decided to check whether there's a train coming tonight, but unfortunately it seems like we're gonna be trapped here until those stupid Shadows completed their ritual. Ugh! It's been a week, since the day we'd set our feet in this place. Why do the Order don't have any reports that the Shadows can create a barrier from the real world to the other dimension like this? Jeez, we'd never thought we're gonna trap in this town while trying all those demons from their plans.

We've been exhausted from fighting, to add my depression, we found out the we couldn't establish a connection with the Order. Great so it's only up to us. I wonder when this would end.

I sigh as I stood up and get the plastics full of goods from the seat next to me.

There's's nothing special in here. Just leeks, bananas, leeks, ice cream and LEEKS! Yay! Well, I'm a leek lover, but hey! don't look at me that way! They are indeed great you know! Wanna try?

Sigh. Jeez, just how many times did I sighed this day?

Time check: 18:00. I guess I better go back to the inn. I started to head back home when in the middle of the crossing a certain girl caught my attention.

She has a long blond hair that shines as the sunlight grazes upon it. A white bow gathered the upper part of her hair and she does have golden eyes too. She's breathtakingly beautiful. However, she seems to have a trouble because her eyebrows are knitted as she look above the sky. I wonder why.

As I slowly approached her since I am crossing I couldn't help but to stare at her because a sudden feeling of familiarity hit me. Do I know her? No. That's impossible. I am a guardian and we don't interact with mortals so it's really impossible... But what is this?

I stop a meter away from her. I put my hand on my heart as it started to beat faster when she suddenly looked at me. _Those golden eyes._ Did I meet her somewhere?

I started to panic deep inside when her eyes widened. Did she recognize me too? Wait. Then she suddenly hid her eyes with her bangs and walk in my direction. Wait. Wait. Is she going to talk to me? What am I gonna say? 'Do I know you?' No. It's kinda rude.

"Um, Hi?" I said awkwardly, but she just passed me by. Wait, WHAT?! Did she just IGNORED me?!

"Hey, wait!" I turned around and called her but, I was shocked because the weird girl is nowhere to be seen.

"How come did she has gone so fast?" I whispered as I continue to cross.

"Yow Miku! How's the strolling? Does you saw any weird activity by those Shadows?" Kaito asked not bothering to look at me since his eyes were glued in front of the computers.

"Well, still they'd been silent for the third time. I wonder what they're planning for hiding 3days straight." I replied, as I seated on the cushion.

"Well to bad. We can't see through the mist. What a great advantage for them." Kaito added.

"So how's the connection?" I asked as I throw him the ice cream cup.

"Whoa! Thanks you Miku!" He panic as he caught the ice cream cup. "Um, still no good. What ever the Shadows planning to do, I bet it is a very bad news cause the amount of electromagnetic energy gathering on the town's clock tower was being doubled. That's probably blocking our connection to the Order." Kaito sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll be still trapped in this city for a couple of more days, huh." I replied, standing up and getting the plastic of banana as I headed upstairs.

"Is he awake?" I asked

"Nah. Dunno. Maybe, since I heard noises a couple of minutes ago but he never bothered to get out anyway." Kaito look at the room upstairs with a worried expression.

Len-kun. He's slowly recovering after losing Lenka 2years ago. He seems to grow a huge hatred to every shadow we encountered and put most of his time into training, we still glad at least he started to talk with us especially to me and move forward. Even though, I still could those hollowness in his eyes and those faint smiles every time we stayed late at night to stargaze. That's why I don't know what had gotten to him on our first day of him because he's back from his pained form. I hate seeing Len-kun locking himself alone. This is not the funny, energetic Len-kun I've grown fun to. Eventhough he still opens up to me to share his fears and pain, I don't think he acknowledged my presence, it's more like he's talking to himself.

"Len-kun?" I knocked the door.

"Len-kun? Are you awake? I bought you bananas~" I called but there is no reply.

"I'll gonna enter." I said as I turned the knob and swing it open. My eyes widened on the scene unfold to me.

The bed I empty and the window is open making the curtain fly as the cold wind entered the room. I entered the room and looked around. The bed has neatly kept and there's a note on the table with a book above it to avoid from being swept by the wind.

'I'll just gonna roam around. I'll be alright, don't worry. Sorry for being a nuisance for you and Kaito.

PS. I'll be back immediately, please don't take away my bananas'

As I read the note I don't know what to feel. Should I be worried? Touched? Or laughed at his 'PS'. Well, I guess there is still a little Len-kun, my childhood friend in his present form. Thinking that I choose my last option, and laughed hard.

"Miku?!" Kaito called as he dashed upstairs "Are you okay?" He asked immediately and looked around the room with a worried expression.

"I-Kai-" I stopped as I saw his worried face and that make me laughed harder, rolling onto Len-kun's bed."

"Where's Len? And why are you laughing?"

"Pffft. H-here." I said between my laughs as I give him the note.

After he gets the note to me, hand still hung in the air, but this time my index finger is pointing at him. In his face to be specific.

He gave me a weird look "Why?" "Y-your face. I-ce cream. L-like a child." Jeez, I cant make it a full sentence by just looking at his face.

"Wha-what?!" He blushed and immediately wipe the chocolate ice cream stains in his face with his scarf. Oh-oh.

After realizing what he had done, his eyes widened and I laughed more seeing how funny his face morphed from shocked to horrified one. "Noo!" He screamed, seeing his precious scarf was being stained by his ice cream from his stupidity.

"No. No. No. NO!" He hurriedly runs to the bathroom and washed his scarf.

"Bakaito." I uttered.

* * *

Third Person Pov

 _Errrkk_.

 _The door creaks as a boy why blond hair tied in a low ponytail entered. He scans the area and stops his gaze as he caught the figure of the girl with an odd length of golden haired tied with a blue ribbon in a high ponytail._

 _He sighed as he notices the mood of the girl as she clenched her hands on the railings and looked above the sky. They are on the rooftop and although the sky is polluted by air pollution, it didn't stop the girl to stare and adore the radiance of the stars that night to distract her mind._

 _He approached the girl and stood beside her._

 _"Aren't they beautiful tonight?" He muttered finally looking up the sky._

 _"Um." The girl only nodded._

 _"So, how's the mission?" He asked._

 _"Success. We found 2 new guardians. 'Though we lost one from the ambush." She replied monotonously._

 _He nodded. "Same things for me. Fortunately, we only received scratches."_

 _Silence._

 _They just continue to stargaze as the cold wind embraces them._

 _"We better go back." The male said._

 _But the girl didn't respond. She just lowered her head and clutched at the railings harder, which makes the boy looked at her with more concern._

 _"Say. Onii-chan." She started._

 _"Do you ever found this too much tiring?" She asked, still not looking at him._

 _He sighed and leaned on the railings. "There most be reasons why we were chosen to have this ability, Lenka. We're quite lucky actually because we at least have the power to avoid being corrupted compared to the others who didn't have any clue when will they disappeared in this world. Gone like they doesn't exist." He said softly._

 _"That's why as a blessed individual we have to protect them."_

 _"Blessed? Really? I don't think so. I actually see their ignorance of the real world is quite a blessing in disguise. They can move freely. Live their life to the fullest without worrying about dying every day, they don't need to face those creepy demons that will always give you nightmares at night, this is stupid they don't also need to live like an experimented puppet!" Lenka finally burst into tears._

 _"Le-Lenka" His voice quivered as he spun around and embrace her. He'd known Lenka's past and she is actually the reason why he chose the path of being a Guardian: to protect her from those mad members of Upper who were obsessed in reviving the bearer of Lux._

 _"Onii-chan! I hate my life! Every night I always dreamed the time they took me away from you... they-" she cut as Len suddenly hugged her. She is trembling, as her tears continue to flow._

 _"Shhhh.. It's okay Lenka. I'm already here, no one will ever hurt you anymore. Sorry for being late. " He soothes._

 _She cried in his brother's arms for a while, and when she recovered "Thanks onii-chan." She whispered._

 _"Your welcome Le-" he stopped as he realized Lenka's form slowly disappearing. "Le-Lenka?!" He panic._

 _"Find me, Onii-chan." She whispered as she completely vanished._

"LENKA!" Len shouted! and in an instant he rose from his bed with heartbeat's running wild. He is panting heavily, as he scanned the room.

'Right, I it's just a dream. We're in a mission.' He thought as his breaths slowly turning back to its normal paced.

Then a sudden image of the golden haired girl in the town flashed in his mind. He clenched his fist at the sight of it, reminding his failure.

'Argh. She's already dead! Pull yourself together Len! It's just an illusion!' punched the bed. It's been a week since he last saw 'her'. After that incident, he always strolls in the town hoping to find the girl again to reassure himself.

"I might try again tonight." He uttered as he rose completely from his bed.

He snatched his coat on the table and put his leather boots on. He run his hand on his head and tied his shoulder length hair into low ponytail.

He was about to open the window in his room since he know that Ice cream freak would bug him again about the girl if he use the main door when he realized something.

'Miku...' He turned around and get a piece of paper and pen and wrote something.

'She's been to considerate of me, and I'm sure she would get worried again if she found me sneaking again.' He set his note on the table with a book above it to prevent it from flying somewhere.

'I'm sorry Miku, I will be coming back.'

* * *

Len's Pov

"I thought I'm over you Lenka."

I just walked and walked, my mind is too preoccupied to mind where my feet brings me. I just really hate myself. I clenched my fists in disgust inside the pockets of my coat.

"How long you're going to hurt me, Lenka." I whispered, too disappointed of myself as the memories of the day she died in front of me resurfaced in my mind. 'I'm really a stupid brother'.

Tsk. Then a cold wind suddenly blew against me with a weird aura. I tensed as I sensed something bad in here, however I couldn't see any shadows except if they materialized or corrupted people. When they are in their shadow form (the reason while they were called shadow) they can freely moved around since we can see through the mist -that's their biggest advantage.

I stay on my ground and look around suspiciously, right. If I recalled it correctly, they've been too quiet 3 days in a row. The reason why the Order sent us here is because the unexplainable amount of negative energy in this place.

Hmm, nothing? No shadows? Maybe I'm just too paranoid. After all, my body aching from being dormant. They haven't attacked us after all.

I tried to calm myself and adore this peaceful town full of busy people roaming around. I'm quite surprised that even though it is too late in the evening there are still people around the area, looks like they're not resting. No wonder it is also a nightmare for the normal guradians, why? Because more people means more shadows because they feed themselves from human's life energy. And when their host will be subjected to darkness they will be corrupted thus making the shadow conquer his form and kill everybody else gaining more energy. The sad part is the victim's existence will be erased in humankind's history as if they don't existed. Pretty disgusting isn't it?

I sighed as I looked up and stare at the stars. "Even though, no matter how hard I tried to distract myself, I still found myself longing for you." I uttered adoring the stars shine surprisingly brightly tonight.

I lowered my head and decided to go back to the inn. I failed to find her again huh. I crossed the lane not even bothering to look around. And when I made it to the other end and turned right,

 _bump._ I accidentally bumped with a human.

 _"Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas dire qu'il"_ The girl said as she recollected her things that was fell in the ground.

I see. A girl huh? I crouched down and help her with things. Color pencils, sketchpad, poster colors and brushes. Is she an artist.

" _Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur._ " She repeated as we both stood up.

I honestly don't understand their language since I never bothered to learn it, but I guess she's apologizing. "I'm sorry too. Here." I gave her back her things when I suddenly froze.

 _Long golden hair, white bow..._

"Merci." She replied as she received her things and bow in front of me. Just one more thing, then I'll be doomed. She rose,

That's it! _Those golden eyes._ She's the girl I saw on our first day! Badump. Badump. Badump.

My heart aches for some reason, seeing her in front on me. Staring at each other, makes my heart beats so fast. She's strikingly look like...

 _"Lenka."_

Of course except for those clips that keeps her bangs off her face.

 _"Onii-chan."_ She suddenly gave me her warmth smile as she called my name sweetly - _again_.

 _It can't be._

* * *

 **Um, is it too lame? What's your thoughts? Care to share?**

 **Please Review :) thanks a lot**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Suspicion**

Len's Pov

 _It can't be._

" _Dites, vous n'êtes pas de ce pays, êtes-vous?_ " She spoke softly and I finally snapped from the illusion.

Right. It's impossible.

She continue to stare at me as she give me a questioning look.

"Ah-eh, I-I'm sorry I don't understand French." I said as I wave my hands infront me. Stupid heart, why does it is still beating fast.

"I-I said, be-be careful. Monsieur." She said silently and If there's still possible reaction beyond full shock, sure I am wearing it because THEY JUST HAVE A FREAKING TONE! And I just realized that when she spoke in japanese.

Badump. Badump. Here it goes again. I put down my hand and clenched it as it started to tremble, we only spent a few minutes yet, this girl already managed to shake the fear inside of me. I lowered my head thinking it would be lessened the resurfaced pain I suppressed.

"You're really looked like her." I whispered.

"Pardon?" She asked but then she gasped for some reason.

I raised ny head to asked her what's wrong when I saw her face turned pale.

"Hey. Wha-" I cut as she fliched at my touch and step back. Wait. What happened?

Then her eyes widen in horror and run, "Adieu." I heard her whisper as she passed to me.

"Hey. Wait!" I turned around to follow her but whoa, she's already gone. Just how did she manage to hide from me.

I clenched my fist and punched the wall beside me. Great, just when I finally find her I just make her run away again. But then why? What have I done to make her flinched like that?! Idiot. I've lost her again.

Sigh. For umpteeth time. I better go home. Just then I was about to walk a cold wind blew against me. This time I caught a dark image at the ground that just passed through my feet. Shadow.

I turned around to follow the shadow when I suddenly stepped on something shiny on the ground. A necklace? Must be from her.

* * *

Third Person Pov

" _Ce que?! Ce que vous avez perdu la jeune fille?_ " A dark creature hissed as he looked around his subordinates who bowed in front of him.

" _Je suis maitre dé solé._ " They all bowed down more as they tremble in fear.

In an old building hides this all shadowy creatures, and the blond hair guy named Len hid behind the huge rock as he listen intently to the demons.

'Stupid. I can't see them, they're not materializing.' He thought as he balled his fists. Although he's disgusted with this he remained silent and comprehend to their discussion. 'Maybe it will lead me to their plan.'

" _Elle est juste une fille mortelle! Vous avez aller pour obtenir maintenant! Nous avons seulement quelques minutes pour aller la trouver dès maintenant. Allez a trouver!_ " The dark creature with an outline of a werewolf commanded and in response all the other shadows vanished.

Len, who were impatiently waiting become tensed as the noise suddenly vanished. He was about to show up but stop as he heard a new deep rusty voice break the silence.

" _Imbeciles._ "

" _Imbéciles. Elle n'est pas une fille simple mortelle. Vous! Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer l'existence de su jeune filles!_ " It bellowed.

" _Je suis maitre dé solé._ " The werewolf replied.

The new comer rose from the ground and materialized, dark wind gathered and encircled it as dark mists formed and outline of a man and slowly the image of it became clear and Len's eyes widened as he witness a very rare strong demon emerged.

The demon looked like a skeleton but instead of bones it has metallic bone. Its head is composed of jaw but the upper face was covered with metal plate where a number 4 is written. It has dark colored hair and had metallic wings at the back.

'Whoa. Level 4 huh? At last you show yourself. Game on!' Len stood up but immediately dragged down when a certain hand pulled his wrist and forced him to hide behind the rock.

"Imbeciles!" The voice hissed silently beside him.

"Vous ne devriez pas aller ci." It said. Somehow the voice seems familiar to Len, however he couldn't pinpoint it. He couldn't saw the person too clearly because he got a terrible sight at the dark especially now that the person blocked his only small source of light in fist size hole.

"France n'est pas gentil que vous pensez." It continued

He knitted his eyebrow as he concentrated gazing at the person. Somehow it made a progress because he could able to figured the white ribbon stood on the back of her hair forming like a bunny ears. Then that odd length of hair.

'Wait. _They are yellow._ '

"You should listen to me." She voice out softly and with that he frozed finally recognizing her. ' _Lenka. I mean that Lenka-look-alike?'_

Badump. Badump. Badump. Great let's talk about a great timing.

Len slammed his hand at his heart attempting to stop it, but it impossible.

"You. You're the one that should stay away from here. This place is dangerous to your likes." I replied and she flinched at the seriousness of my voice.

" _Je sens son partum._ " The demon suddenly roared and they both froze at it.

Len looked out, he saw the skull head demon looked around. He gritted his teeth and looked at the girl for the last time. " _You_ better go _now_!" He hissed.

The girl also looked out and freaked out as he hissed. "Shh, be quiet." She glared at him.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?!" Len growled but the girl's glare never faltered but not long after that she gasped and pulled him behind the rock as the scroutch down. "Cacher!" She grasped his wrist hard preventing him to looked up.

"Hey, released me." He commanded.

"No, the demon sensed us!" She whispered. Len looked at her dumbly, but she was right the demon almost caught them as it looked at their direction, luckily the girl had a keen senses.

'Just how this girl act so confidently?' He wriggled from her hold but bad move the girl squeeled at his sudden movement.

" _Elle est juste ici! A trouver!_ " The demon heard them and screamed as it descend to the the ground and melted.

"Idiot! Now we've been caught!" She immediately stood up and run dragging Len with her.

"Wait! Why are we running?" Len jerked at her vice grip hold.

"It's obvious, they're following us!" She replied, they turned and jump for instances.

As they run Len is always looking at their back but he couldn't see anything.

"You're stupid. Stop looking behind and just run!" She commanded. At last they'd been able to get out of the old building.

'Okey. This is too much.' Len's patience worn out. "Stop, You're out of your mind. Go home little girl." He pulled his hand.

"What?! You're insane! We have to run. Now that they saw you they wouldn't let you live peacefully!" She shouted as she halted now they are a few meters apart as Len stopped at the middle of their run.

"Look, I don't know -" "I knew it. You didn't saw them." She snapped cutting him.

"But you need to believe in me. Something's haunting us so we need to run!"

"Wait. That's not what I mean, I saw them too-" she gasped "Yo-You could see them too?" She asked cutting him again.

"Yeah, and I'm actually not you thought I am. I'm an-"

"No! They're here!" She once again cut him and dragged him for another run.

'This girl really get a ner-' "Bon soir, _guardian_." A voice suddenly echoed around the place cutting his thought. (Really, why do Len's line always left unfinished? Ha-ha)

"N-no." The girl's voice quivered. "Oh, its _you._ _Bon soir madamoiselle._ " The voice volume grew larger meaning the source is somewhat near to them.

Len immediately took a stance and looked around. 'Stupid. I can't see them.' "Show yourselves cowards!" He screamed.

"No! We should run!" The girl freakingly screamed and grabbed his hand but stopped immediately as she froze looking horrified infront of her.

 _ **[Aetes et spatium dantibus simul]**_

A spell was casted and in an instant the time had stopped, the falling leaf nearby frose in mid air, the cars stopped moving, even the people who walked around stopped their movements. The sky turned black and the colors around the turned to grey -except for them.

"Guardian, _que fellas -vous ici? Le tuer!_ " Now that the time was stopped Len could able to see then. The demon a while ago stood infront the girl which is probably the reason why she stop and froze, Len looked around and saw a pack of demons sorrounded them. 'Great now we're sorrounded without being notice. I really hate that advantage of them' .

Demons ranging from monsterous apperance to more decent werewolves creature encircled them, this demons are freely moving around without being seen through the mist, and when they attacked humans they took form their shadow form and corrupted their victims shadow.

The only way soldiers of _lux_ could see them is when they materialzed or they're going engage a fight with them. When a battle is been declared the time will stop from the spell shadows will cast so they would be able to used their full power. Their domain.

That is atleast their greatest weakness, they are vulnerable in normal time flow.

' _ **Waldheri! Come forth.**_ ' He muttered and in a flash the tattoo ' **CV02** ' in his right arm glows as a light embracing his back hence solidifying into a white cape and in his belt where a hilt of a sword is hanging shines. He pulled it and a light flashed making a blade for the empty hilt. That's not it a half silver masquerade mask covered my face and a glowing tourmaline stone in the white glove in his right hand completed his fighting form. _Now let's the game begins._

"You. You-you're-" Opps. We have a not so mortal girl gasped at his sudden transformation.

"No time." He said as he jump infront of her and grabbed her hips with his free left arm.

"Get them!" The level 4 demon enraged and fire a couple of dark bullets however Len's cape extended and moving infront of them acting like a shield. Len gritted his teeth as he saw the other demons charging at them.

"Hold on tight." He said to her as he grabbed her tightly and swings his sword cutting the demons in front lines at the impact.

The cape then formed into white wings and Len jumped up. The girl who was surprised by his sudden movements hugged him tightly earning a little blush from him, note his heart beat grow faster :). Together they landed on the roof top.

"Stay here. Wait until I'll pulverized them." The girl nodded in response and he immediately jumped down charging at the demons approaching him.

Real battle starts. As the demons shot him dark bullets, electrify him, advance to him, he dodges it all. Every demons who lunged at him were vaporizes as his sword came contact to their body.

The heated battle continues with Len gaining the upper hand despite being overwhelm by the numbers.

Then.. " _Ahhhhh!"_ Len stops at the certain screamed.

His eyes widen as he saw the golden haired girl was being cornered by the demon level 4.

"What a naive soldier leaving you here at that _state. He_ truly don't deserve _his powers._ " The demon step forward, in reponse the girl step back slowly approaching the railings.

"Stupid demons!" He clenched his fists and doubled his movements but still the number of demon doesn't seem to lessen as reinforcements came to aid.

"Sorry weaklings, but I've got a creepy girl to rescue." He said and raised his sword.

' _ **Waldheri, [ignis forma]. Initialize**_ ' The tourmaline stone in his right glove glows and a wind sorrounds him making blocking the demons to approached him.

The sword dematerialized into light particles and blue sparks hold them in place as it slowly taking a gun form.

'20%...45%...78%...89...97%...100%!'

A huge silver machine gun welcome the demons in place of the sword as the wind evaporates. "Die. May your souls rest in peace." He whispered and fired a ball of enegry at them.

This is not an ordinary bullet because in its mid way it explodes into multiple blue electricity the crawls in each demons body and with the contact they disintegrated.

After the explosion Len immediately lunged at the rooftop with a great timing because the demon is about to swing its claw hands in the poor girl luckily it was been blocked by Len's cape as he hugged her shielding her from the demon.

" _My, my._ So you oblirated all of my minions." The demon spoke surprisingly in japanese.

"You can speak japanese?" Len was shocked.

"Of course I am. After all Japan is all of the demons _origin._ " He said, amused.

"What do you mean?!" He asked.

"Hmm, are all guardians really that idiot? Or the _Order_ is keeping a lot of _secret_ ." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Shut up! And make yourself worthy enough before I kill you by saying it to me!" He said with a hint of poison in his voice, that didn't go unnotice to the girl behind him as she fliched.

"Well, me? Dying in your hands? Don't be so cocky, kid." He laughed and as if in cue Len charged at him. Sword clashed with his metal arms.

"Quite irky are you?" The demon teased as he sneered pushing more force which is effective cause the demon starts to struggle and staggered stepping back at the over whelming force.

Len smirked thinking he already gain the upper hand but the demon smiled evillously as he kick Len in the stomach.

"Ugh!" He jumped spitting a small amount of blood in his mouth. "Not bad." He sneered.

"Hahaha. Really? Well, I gotta say sorry for cutting your fun but its starting." The demon slowly shrinking at the ground.

"What do you mean?!" He tried to attcked him but its too late he's already gone.

"I don't have a bussiness for you. Or should I say don't have yet." The demons voice echoes.

"Huh! coward!" He shouted as he looked around trying to find its source.

" _Que voulez vous de moi?_ " The girl suddenly spoke.

Len looked at her questionably but held his voice, they waited but the demon seems already gone as the time goes back and the noise fill the air.

"What a coward." He sighed demateriliazing his sword and the cape vanished in the thin air.

"So.. You're a guardian? Why you didn't tell me earlier?! I shouldn't waste my time then." Whispering the last sentences.

Len's eyebrow raised at her inquisition and also amused from the last sentences she whispered.

"Well, if there's no certain creepy girl who had a vice grip and dragging me around the area..." He stopped taking in her pissed reaction.

She pouted and Len's trying hard not to burst into laughter. _She's quite funny if she wanted to be at least._

Then he hold his thoughts there. It somewhat remind him of Lenka as she occasionally pouted like that if he teases her. Taking a big deal out of it.

"We're identity supposed to be remain as secret in the real world." He said nonchantly pushing Lenka's memories away.

"Huh? Why is that-"

"Better go home already and pretend you don't meet me." He said firmly as he turned.

" _My, my. What a bad move._ " The voice suddenly appeared and in the girl's feet a glowing circle with weird letterings appeared. The girl froze at the sight of it.

Len cursed under his breathe for being so careless but why appear? He thought they're fight is over.

" _You really entertain me guardian. I almost forgot my mission. As for you little girl... Juste venir avec moi._ " It said and the girl's voice screamed "Noo!"

Len banged his sword on the invisible force field sorrounding the girl. He didn't heard her scream cause she was locked inside and now's slowly sinking in the ground.

"I'll be taking her, that's for your being so _careless._ "

Len's eye widened in horror as the girl completely swollen in the ground and the magical circle disappeared.

"No.." He whispered in defeat not even bothering to dematerialized his form.

* * *

Hello! Sorry I haven't proofread it, so I hope you bear with my grammar errors :(

I've been to paranoid enlisting for our subjects because unfortunately the school system had been glitched and we had to enlist all over again. And because of that I've lost some of my first choice subjects *sulks in the corner*


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:** _ **Great Stirring**_

Third Person Pov

 _"Je suis dé solé mais je voudrais excuser ma dame? Je vais l'emmener pour qu'elle effectuer pour lui ce soir. Il attendit pour un couple et des anneés. Et un autre pour dé solé vous, les gardiens ne sont invités. Mieux vaut aller hom."_

Those are the last message the demon had given him before he also dissolve in the ground.

"Au revoir." After that event, Len fell to his knees, right now he's been plagued by a couple of things that roamed in his mind, most is about blaming himself for being stupid now the girl was been sacrificed. The other half is confusion, that demon knew he couldn't understand their language so he purposely says those things and he knew they are important facts.

 _Blink._

The wrist watch on his right hand flickers, making Len to snapped out on his senses and clicks the button on the side. In a flash a holographic image of his friend Miku and Kaito emerged.

They are running with panic drawn in their faces.

"Miku! Kaito! What's goin' on?!" He asked standing up.

"Len?! Oh man! Glad you've finally picked it up!" Kaito said running his hand on his blue hair. They are already in their fighting form, both have black cloacks. Miku's bow is hanging on her back while an enormous black spear is ready on her hands.

"Just what are you doing there Len! We've got a serious problem." Miku interjected. Looking at Kaito his dual sword is resting in his back, a serious expression is drawn in his face the moment Miku mention their great problem.

Len tensed seeing his friends to be so worked up. "Wha-what is it?" His voice quivered.

"What?! Take a look at the sky! Haven't you notice the darkening sky not too far from you?!" Miku scolded.

"20 kms from you, a huge amount of energy that is gathering up above the tower seems to create a hole in the sky. We're running out of time, go there and stop them until we came. You are nearer; I'll send you the exact coordinates." Kaito said firmly.

Len didn't manage to response because he was completely gawked to the huge hole in the darkening sky. 'Just what in the world are they trying to do?' He thought.

"Len! Put your stupid butt into action or I'll confiscate your all bananas back in the Order!" Miku ordered that effectively move Len, he already have a lot of shit to worry about and he wouldn't like his favorite food would be in the list.

* * *

Somebody's Pov

Location: Mouville, England: Western Branch

Time: A few hours before the present time in Len's company.

' _Where am I?'_

I'm sure I am just in the library minutes ago. I gasped, could this be I'm seeing another vision?

Wait. It's different. All I could see is darkness. I looked around as I continuously floating in this nothingness. What's happening?

 _"Mom?! Dad?! Where are you?!"_ A sweet small voice suddenly echoed in the darkness. Huh? But where did it come from?

 _"Mom! Oh no! Mom! Please be alive!"_ The voice is now crying.

Behind me! I turned around and just as I thought I finally saw a little girl with a shoulder length blonde hair, her small back is facing me as she sit on the ground alone. Crying. _Blood._

There's a blood in her hands, even her clothes was stained.

She cried more. _"Nooo!"_ I was about to approached her and asked her what's wrong when everything around us change.

My mind's spinning but I tried to stay, an overwhelming curiosity hits me. I slowly absorbed the new surrounding, marble halls, intricate interior designs, beautiful painting hung on the walls. I'm inside of someone's house and it's so beautiful. But then in just a blink of an eye, everything that is beautiful was been destroyed. Walls are cracked, a lot of furniture are destroyed, broke and fallen in the ground, everything's so messy like it was been attacked.

 _"R-rin-y, ru-run.."_ A weak horsed voice reached my ears.

I gasped in front of me, a beautiful woman with a beautiful long white hair and cold blue eyes is lying on the ground. Covered with blood, blood is everywhere I staggered as an uncomfortable feeling filled in my stomach. I resist the urge to spit, sympathizing the little girl.

I looked at the girl with more concern, she's now facing me. Her eyes were puffed out from continuously crying. She trembled hard as she clutches her mother's bloody hand close to her chest.

 _"No mom! I wouldn't_ _leave_ _yo-you. We-we're goi-going to es-escape ... w-with dad!"_ She hiccupped. My heart's been tearing apart from the scene. This is not clearly a vision; it is more like a memory. But whom?

Then it struck me hard, the girl. She is strikingly looking like Lenka! Her cerulean blue eyes shines as tears started to flow.

But no, Lenka's Len sister. Their parents are not dead. They're in fact holding a high position in the Order. Just who the girl is this?

 _"N-no. This is bou-bound to ha-happen. Ju-just like wha-what'd she told me... I'm so stu-"_ she spluttered blood on her mouth.

 _"Mom!"_ "Noo!" I couldn't help to screamed too. My tears started to flow uncontrollably.

 _"Baby. Li-listen be stro-strong. Go! Run! You have t-to li-ve (cough) fo-follow the vo-voice."_ She coughed.

 _"No. No! NO MOM! DONT LEAVE ME!"_ the girl shouted as her mother's body froze and it's confirmed. She just past away.

 _"Nooooo!" She screamed._

I fell to my knees at the heart break.

 _"Rin! Rin! Where are you?!"_ A new voice suddenly appeared. The girl perked up and looked behind him. "***!" I couldn't hear it for some reason. Then as if on cue a boy stood infront of their door step.

My eyes widen, why I couldn't see the boy clearly?! For some reason the boy is like a shadow to me.

"Rin ... we have to go! I don't know what's happening but my parents came to aid!" The boy run infront of her.

The girl lowered her head and looked once again to her mother's dead body.

Tears threatening to spill once again but was abruptly stopped as a warm strong hands embrace her.

 _"Look Rin, I- I really don't know what's go-going on b-but... You have to be strong."_ He said slowly, carefully thinking for the right words.

 _"Your mom is so strong and indeed amazing, she saved you. She saved your life Rin! So don't waste it!"_ He pointed out and holds her tightly. Slowly her trembling comes at ease

 _"Le-"_ they were interrupted by a sound of explosion. They both jerked and tensed.

 _"Rin we have to go... NOW!"_ the boy grabbed the little girl's hand and run out to the exit. I followed them but I gasped on the scene revealed in front of my eyes.

The neighboring houses are set into flames some are destroyed as explosion continue to roar.

The time was stopped that time. The colors were drained into gray. This is a familiar sight. Multi colored lights enlightened far away as the fight continues. This is a _shadow's_ doing... and _guardians_ are here?

Wait. Did the boy say his parents come to aid right? Did it mean his parents are _guardians_ too?

As I was distracted by the fight the two kids seems to be paralyzed at the destruction.

 _"J-just how did it ca-came up like th-this?"_ The girl's voice faltered as she trembled in fear. The boy is pretty shaken up too as his grip on the girl loosen.

Then.

' _Rin.'_ A voice called the girl. _"Mom?"_ The girl immediately recognized it and I looked at the gloomy forest where the voice came.

Just how come her mom's voice came there?

 _"Mom!"_ Too late the girl run to it not knowing its consequences. A shock electrified me, it's clearly an illusion! Possibly came from a demon! NO! I run after her.

 _"No! Rin!"_ The boy seems to understand it too as a clear fear is put up on his face.

 _'Rin.'_ It continues to echoes. _"Mom! Wait!"_ She screamed as she continues to run and jump in certain instances. We're at the forest after all.

 _"NO RIN STOP!"_ the boy shouted at the top of his lungs I wonder why he seems so scared. I knitted my eyebrows and concentrate in front of me...

This vision is surely full of surprises, SHE'S GOING TO FALL INTO THE CLIFF!

 _"RIN! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!"_ Too late she already reached the end.

 _"Ahhh!"_ She screamed I stopped at the cliff as un unknown forced blocked me. All I could do is to watch her fall. _"RINNNN!"_ The boy followed diving in the depths of darkness. My heart skips a beat "NOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lung.

* * *

 _"***? **-***?"_ A voice echoed in the darkness. I then introduced to the continuation.

I saw the girl crying again, for some reason she's unhurt not even a scratch is seen. On her lap a bloody body of a young boy laid. I gasped. It's the boy who helps her.

 _"_ _You're_ _really an idiot... J-just why d-did you save me?"_ Her voice came horsed probably she too tired too. _"And gre-great yo-you've left me too. I-I hate you!"_ She screamed in pure hopelessness.

 _"I HATE MY LIFE! I WISH TO DIE TOO!"_ she screamed.

 _'Don't be Rin.'_ A new voice came in the picture. Not far away from her an approaching young man around their age with black cloak appeared. I suspiciously examined him.

 _"Who are you?!"_ She snarled wrapping the boy's body on her frail arms as if to protect him.

 _'I'm a... Friend.'_ The young man seems to hesitate stopping a few steps from their form. His hood is hiding his face from its shadow.

 _"Really? I don't buy it. Are you gonna kill me too?_ _"she_ glared.

 _'No. In contrary I'll-'_

 _"Then PLEASE KILL ME! I dont want to live anymore!"_ She bursted into tears for who knows how many times. I really pained seeing her so vulnerable state.

 _'Slash your wrists with this.'_ The boy suddenly throws a normal kitchen knife in girl's side. At the sight of it Rin's eye widens and a clear fear is written in her defeated look.

I also gasped at this. Just what this boy's doing? Is he suggesting a suicide? For a second I thought he's going to help her.

 _'Go on try it. It will save you and even answer your prayers.'_ the boy urge with no hint of mockery in his tone, in fact his voice is full of concern and pain too.

Either way I panic with the sudden change of events. "No! Don't touch it! Just RUN!" I tried to move but I was like frozen in this spot.

The girl slowly looked at the boy then to the knife. For a moment of silence she think deeply. No, please don't kill yourself! I tried myself to struggle from this invisible restraint but soon stop as she finally took the knife.

DONT YOU DARE! This girl is surely stubborn. Great.

SHE JUST FREAKING SLASHED HER LEFT WRIST WITH IT!

 _"Ahh!"_ She silently flinched. A small amount of blood started to ooze. She looked at her work with a little amusement.

The cut is not so deep to be fetal. I think she really hesitated. But I'm not yet relieved at the sight she's giving me. She's staring intently at the oozing blood.

 _"Quite a fancy sight?"_ The boy spoke. Swear I really resist swearing all this time but this guy really- I snapped surprised at the next seconds.

Rin is about to slice her wrist deeply but the boy hold her right hand stopping her. His hood fallen down in the process. _"Y-you."_ The girl uttered in confusion and surprised. Couldn't blame her because I am too. After I recovered on my almost heart attack moment I pay more attention and calm myself.

 _"Silly. I never told you to kill yourself."_ He then stood up and looks at her. I examined him carefully. Unlike the boy, his features are clear. He has a teal colored hair but at his neck a little amount of hair is extend reaching his knees. It was neatly tied by a small blue ribbon. He has quite good _looks_.

Oh no! I'm not hitting on kids, don't you dare. His eyes were so beautiful that reminds of the sea because it is blue-green. A sudden familiarity feeling hit me. I wonder why.

 _"I-I thought y-you mean... Wait ! Then why give me this?"_ She asked, looking at him intently. He smiled faintly.

 _'Raised you cut wrist above his mouth. Let him drink your blood.'_ He ordered.

She gasped. Her face no longer showed fear nor pain just a plain confusion. _"Why would I?"_ _'I already told you. Just try it out and see for yourself.'_

She looked at him intently the turned to her bloody wrist, then back to him and then to her wrist. She seems having a trouble in whether to trust him or not. Just a moment ago she thought he's urging her to kill herself but then he's really aiding her. But why?

Her vision slightly blurred, probably from the exhaustion and blood loss. She have to decide now. She knows she'll going to faint soon.

I hold my breath as she raised her wrist above the dead boy's mouth.

 _Drip. Drop. Drip._ The blood poured in his mouth.

We waited for a moment... Nothing happened.

 _"YOU LIAR-"_ she'd stopped as she felt the warmth in the boy's body slowly came back. I also quite shocked as the color on boy's face is coming back. The wounds also close. He's healed by her BLOOD!

He just freaking came from the death!

 _"You. It worked! He's coming back!"_ She cheered.

 _'I'm glad. Then I guess this is where it ends.'_

 _"Huh?"_

 _'Au revoir.'_

 _"Wait! Where are you going?"_

 _'Far_ _away._ _I am indeed in the far away place.'_ He smiled putting his hood back.

 _"What do you_ _mean?_ _"_

 _'My real body's in a deep slumber. It's just my soul who came at your prayers. After all I am all yours.'_

 _"Eh-h?"_ Ha! A small blush crept on her innocent face.

 _"Are we going to meet again?"_

 _'Hmm, no? Wait, I take it back now it will be 'soon'.'_ He suddenly turned to me looking at me like he knew I'm here all alone and I just got the feeling the last sentence is for me.

I tensed. What is this? Could this be a-?

 _'_ _You're_ _right. You seem to dig my_ _memory._ _Quite a troublesome power. Now that you manage to unravel a piece of our past. Listen carefully at my last message for her. This is a vision after all.'_ He spoke to me in telepathy.

He then turned to her. _"Then when will be that 'soon'?"_

 _'Hmm, I'm not sure but they call it 'Great Stirring' we might be able to meet there in person.'_

 _"Really? Then where?"_

 _'It is in the land of never resting.'_

The dream ended.

* * *

Sorry for the grammar errors. Review/Favorite/Follow any will do. It helps a lot :)

Ja ne


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:** _ **"I'm back."**_

Third Person Pov

 _'They said that, when you are about to die memories in your life starts to flash_ _in front_ _of you like a movie. I wonder if it is the same for me, am I dying?'_

 _A small frail girl_ _is_ _sitting alone_ _in_ _the dirty bed on the depths of darkness in a rusty metal chamber. Her skin is so pale. Her long teal hair fell at her back but the length seems odd since it reaches the floor. The child had an awful_ _situation;_ _her blue-green eyes lost its radiance her small petite body is trembling, probably from cold. Her hair is so_ _mess_ _y and dirty, and her clothes are tattered and full of dirt. She had a metal collar in her neck and also to her both wrists a faint light is blinking from it._

 _Despite her appearance the girl hums a beautiful music while waving her legs back and forth as if waiting for someone._

 _[Errrrk] the door suddenly creaked, she perked up excitedly and in instant her sea-colored eyes clashed with an_ _a blazing_ _golden eyes._

 _"Miku!" A new girl with petite body entered. Like the Miku-girl she too have a metals on her neck and wrists, her clothes are tattered too, her mid-length blonde hair is messy but at least a few_ _black_ _pins keep her backs out of her face._

 _Miku smiled at the sight of the girl and they both run to each other._

 _"You're back!" She said and the girl nodded as they embraced themselves._

 _"I'm sorry..." The new_ _girl lowered her head and loosens_ _her hug._

 _"For what?" Miku tilted her head._

 _"For running away..." She replied, her voice faltered and looked at Miku. She examined her carefully then_ _brushes_ _her hand on Miku's hair. "_ _It's_ _my fault_ _you're_ _in this situation.."_

 _Miku's eyes widened and released the girl. "No you're not at fault! It's them, but -" she cut and looked at her for a moment._

 _"Miku?"_

 _"Um, I'm sorry -Lenka, I thought I forgot your name in a second. But continuing it I wonder why did you_ _come_ _back?_ _You're_ _finally free from this hell!"_

 _"They took you, in place of me. When I hear the news I couldn't bear_ _seeing_ _best friend_ _experienced the pain I've been through."_

 _Miku nodded sadly, "But_ _they're_ _not as painful as to you, it seems like they're doing a different experimentation on me."_

 _"Wha-? Really?"_

 _"Um."_

 _"Oh, I'm really sorry Miku. Don't worry, you'll be free. They said if I cooperated they'll free you." She said melancholy._

 _"Wha-? Could it be the reason why they haven't_ _taken_ _me yet tonight?" She asked and Lenka girl nodded smiling faintly._

 _"Your hair seems to grow so fast." She diverted._

 _Miku giggled softly, "Yeah, and I haven't really notice it until now."_

 _"Do you wanna tie it to your usual pigtails?"_

 _"I lost my ribbons."_

 _"Then use it then, my gift to you-"_

 _[Errrrk] the door creaked tensing both of them._

 _"It's time for your test...Lenka" a guy with black uniform entered and like Miku, he seems to hesitate of mentioning the girls name -for some reasons._

 _"Wha-? She just came here! Why take her -" Miku screamed but was stopped by Lenka's touch._

 _"It's okey, I'll be back. Here take_ _this;_ _I'll tie your hair after the test. I promise." She smiled sadly._

 _"But Lenka! You know you can move for a couple of hours in their tests!" Miku reasoned out._

 _But Lenka already turned around and walked to the door._

 _"No! Lenka!" Miku run after her but the man in black uniform pressed something in his hand and in a flash Miku dropped on the floor a she was electicute by her metal restraints._

 _"Ahhhh!"_

 _"Miku!" Lenka screamed._

 _Miku saw Lenka's face, she run onto her to help her but her vision starts to blur. The last thing she saw is the clear fear reflected on her golden eyes, like in the first time they met._

* * *

New Character's Pov

Location: Mouville, England; Western Branch

Time: _a few hours before Len's present time_

We walked through the halls trying to find a certain pink haired tuna girl. Just where in the Branch she hides huh?

"Neh, What if we just catch a large tuna then hung it in the cafeteria? In that way we wouldn't waste our force walking around!" A skipping red haired girl complained.

"And where are you going to find this 'huge tuna'?" I asked.

"Leave it to my awesomeness!" The girl smiled mischievously and run off.

"Wait! -argh!" Too late she's really onto it huh? I sigh in defeat, jeez I need a sake.

"Then I'll just gonna check the library." I started to continue and open the huge doors of library.

Our branch is a huge palace just like the other branches, but I guess out of it our branch had the widest place for library.

I gawked at the floors of the library with full of books. "Man, this is really a pain of -"

"Ms. Meiko?" The librarian looked at me, she's pushing a cart with full of books. Probably she's arranging them.

"Oh, hello Ms. Iya!" I greeted.

"A-are you looking for Ms. Megurine by any chance?" She stuttered noticing my 'I'm-drunk-Don't-MESSED-WITH-ME' aura.

"Wha-?! She's here?" I asked.

"She's on the 5th floor, reading." She said and left immediately.

I immediately run to upstairs. I looked around and 'target located'.

I run to her who is silently absorb by a huge book in her hands. I slow down and approached her back stealthy. I tried to contain my laughs. She's really onto that book huh?

Then I jerked when I heard her screamed.

"Nooo!" She screamed though not moving a bit.

"Luka?!" I crept on her face. GREAT SHE'S HAVING ANOTHER VISION.

I immediately push the button on my wrist and contacted Gumi.

"TETO! Call the Ms. Miki and SeeU immediately! I found Luka and she's having another VISION!" I screamed the last part as a hologram Teto with a huge tuna on her shoulder stood on the middle of the river. Whoa, she is really serious about the tuna huh?

"WHA-? VISION?!" she asked.

"YEAH. AND BRING THAT TUNA WITH YOU! We will probably need it after all." I said as I looked at Luka's trembling body.

"So is she alright now?" I asked as we all gathered on the white room.

A girl with long reddish-pink hair and red eyes which is known as SF-02 Miki stood at the end of the table. Adjacent to her is a cute yet mysterious looking blonde girl with a neko ears headband known as SeeU is seated. Like us Miki and SeeU had tattoo in their right arm **SAHS-40715** and **SV01.** They are the Captain and Vice captain of the Western Branch. At Miki's back 3 one-eyed cameras with bat wings flew and from its eye it produces a hologram screen where the three Generals seated on their chair. Guess they're going to join this meeting huh. Whatever .Need. . .

"Meiko! Please refrain your drinking issues, were facing a great problem here!" SeeU shouted.

'Right. That Great Stirring Thing and France are just some words Luka uttered a while ago. Wait isn't it Len's team are at the France?'

"About the SeeU, isn't it Len's group is currently sent to _that_ place." Teto seem to voice out my thoughts.

"And that's actually we're going to discuss." Miki said seriously. I gulped.

* * *

Miku's Pov

Location: Back in Len's Group; Novier, France

Time: Present

I gripped my spear tightly as we got nearer to the tower. The strong energy is getting heavier as we approached. I looked at Kaito, he too seems strained. I wonder what's Len-kun's doing right now.

"The fight had started." Kaito uttered and I nodded seeing explosions and a swarm of demons everywhere. The time had stopped and I haven't noticed it until now. I wonder when they set the field.

I smiled seeing Len's fighting the army of demons with no sweat. He really become stronger.

"Come on! Let's RAMBLE!" I screamed and together we charged at the back of the demons and help Len-kun.

Len-kun's eyes widened at our sight he seemed so relieved.

"Miku! Kaito!"

"Sorry, we're late."

"Status. Len?"

"The demons seems protecting something inside the tower. I couldn't infiltrate."

I gasped as I caught a glimpsed inside the tower. At the center of it, someone was been tied, I couldn't saw it clearly but one thing is for sure. A black cloak covered its body and its going to be sacrifice.

"A sacrifice?" Kaito voiced my suspiscion. "I guess." Len-kun responded.

"Go! You two I'll try to hold up these pesky monsters." Len shouted as he charged the demons. As much as I want to disagree but with Len's power and the situation, this is the only way.

I looked at Kaito and he nodded in assurance seeing a concern in my face. Then we finally headed to the tower.

"GUARDIANS! Just how did you manage my troops?" A level 4 demon suddenly rose from the ground.

"Wha-! A level 4?!" Kaito gasped, as I trembled slightly too. Meeting a level 4 is quite rare. Demons transform based on howmany souls it devoured, while it is the most sinful demon it is also the most strongest. I don't think that Len-kun would stand a chance if they fought one on one despite he is undoubtedly the strongest out of us.

Kaito gritted his teeth. "Miku, go to the human, I'll try to distract it!" Kaito ordered I looked at him giving him an Are-You-Crazy-Look.

The demon laughed at this, "Hahahaha, really? You think you can hold me? Nah-ah not a chance." He then charged at us.

Kaito clashed his twin swords against the demons claws. But the demons hair seems another weapon of his as it become pointed and advanced at him.

"Ugh." Kaito tried to dodge but his right shoulder had been struck, I took the chance to attack from the back. I swung my spear successfully slashing it shoulder, but it got stock on his shoulder blade.

"Huh?" The demon doesn't seem hurt. My eyes widen in fear as its head turned 180° "Oh, nice try to scratch me." It smirked and turned his lower body around kicking me in the process.

"Argh!" I flew and collided on one of the towers foot. I spitted blood. That demon can twisted his body huh?

"MIKU!" Kaito charged at him, his one sword clung to the demons metal arm but his swung his other sword to the side successfully throwing the demon to the side on its force.

"Miku!" Kaito help me. "I'm fine." I said staggering to stand up.

"Nice! YOU'VE GOT GUTS!" the demon bellowed having a small graze on its body. From Kaito's attack, it didn't manage to cut him through only graze. What a troublesome monster.

I looked at Kaito sending him my strategy to fight him in telepathy. He nodded as he get it. Together we moved.

Kaito run and swung his sword at the demon, as expected the demon just dodged all his advances. I started to leapt of the buildings nearby, I have to gain a distance. I settled on the tall building on his right side.

 _ **'Clarus, Requip.'**_ I uttered and in response to my call the gem on my right glove glows and the spear dissolve immediately in the thin air.

I get my bow hanging on my back. I gulped as I calculated my target.

 _ **'Clarus, arrow.'**_ I ordered and a light of arrow settled on my hands the gripped on the strings as its head is resting on my finger on my other hand guiding it path.

 _ **'46.75° [Target Lockdown]'**_ I could see Kaito clashed his two swords pushing the demon on my preferred position.

 _ **[Release]**_ I shot the demon with my arrow. A roaring with is fast approaching them, Kaito immediately jumped out of the place but as expected demons senses is too sharp, he just teleported to the other position.

"Hmm, an arrow? I see the other one's doi-" He was cut when Kaito started attacking him.

I smirk, though I kinda fail. Kaito's doing his role perfectly: Distract him. I leapt to the other buildings. I got readied my second arrow as I computed the angle.

 _ **'38.5. Target Lockdown.'**_

 _ **[Released]**_

"Futile."The demon kicks Kaito in his shin and immediately jumped out of my desired position. The arrow was implanted again on the ground, I've missed.

So far so good. I hurriedly hide and readied my 3rd arrow. Kaito please hold on. I hoped as I witness their fight that's slowly coming in favor with that level 4.

 _ **[Released]**_

Tch. 2 arrows to go. _**[Released].**_ Missed.

 _ **[Released]**_ , alright as expected another miss.

This is going to be the last arrow. I calculated the angled angle, this time with more concentration. This will be my final blow since I can't afford consuming myself with too much magic.

I gulped, _please be work._ I silently prayed.

 _ **'27.95°. Target Lockdown'**_. If this thing worked at least it will gain us an upper hand.

'Kaito, this is it!" _**[Released]**_

I fired the arrow and it cuts the thin air it crossed. "Tch, how many times are you going to use this filthy arrow?" The demon teleported and I missed.

"Gotcha!" The demon suddenly spotted me and fired dark bullets on my direction.

"Miku!" Kaito slashed him but the demon just countered it with claws. They slashed, advanced, and dodged back and forth. Kaito's blows are stronger than before.

Time to get back in action. I summoned my spear and joined their fight. Kaito locked the demons movement with his twin sword and I took the opportunity to stabbed him with my spear.

 _Clung_. His lower body twisted again and he stops my spear with raising his knee cap.

"Is this what _'The strategistic'_ only got?" He sneered.

"Well. Yah, sorry for disappointing you." I replied nonchantly.

"But it's checkmate!" Kaito smirked. As if on cue a huge glowing circle glowed around us. All my five arrows got connected forming a huge star on the ground.

 _ **[Holy Bind]**_

"Ah, I see. So that's it. But sorry I'll gotta bring both of you with me!" He roared and in a second his hair binds my wrists and Kaito on neck and legs. The glowing circle rose in the air. The five arrows created a star electrical strings and it shrink at the center where we stood. It binds us.

"Argh!" The demon bellowed, but that's not it. The moment the strings touched out [body] it immediately vanished in the thin air.

"WHA-?!" The demon staggered in surprised.

"Ha! Now, do I still disappoint you?" I finally revealed myself in the darkness and looked at him who struggles to his bind.

"So, this is all an illusion? Nice tricking me to bring me on your desired positions." He smirked.

"Ha! It's will soon over." Kaito emerged from the roof just behind me.

"Na-ah, I don't think so. _This_ is a mere thrash." He said as he tried to squirmed but with no avail.

"This is not yet complete. I'm surprised how you able to get this knowledge would _._ " He gritted his teeth.

"Well yeah, I know I sadly can't complete it yet but that is enough to hold you for a while. May your soul rest in peace." I said

' _ **Clarus, divine execution!'**_ I raised my spear above and plasma gathered on the tip of it. I hold it still as a huge ball of plasma is floating on it.

"Ah! So this is all what you've planning. Gotta say I'm impressed but I'll gotta say this, so listen carefully. _This_ is far from the _original,_ how dare you copied _[her]_." He roared struggling to the bind which is not cracking a little from his force.

Original? Copy? Who's _her?_ For a second I lost my concentration but thanks to Kaito snapping me out of it. "MIKU! DON'T LISTEN!".

I nodded in response. Deciding to let it slide. "May your soul rest in peace!" I finally released the ball of energy at his direction. "KAITO NOW!"

Kaito nodded in response, _**'**_ _ **Gaufraud**_ _ **, Wings of Justice!'**_ Kaito's sword illuminated a striking light and his sword grew in size and change it's formed. Just like what it is called his two swords really looked like wings.

 _ **Released!**_

He swings his huge sword into X following my huge ball of energy adding a great amount of energy and speed. Together they formed like a - _butterfly._

"Ah, guess you've won this round eh? What a beautiful _butterfly..._ " The demon uttered silently as he didn't move a bit waiting our attacks hit him.

 _Boom._

A huge explosion soon followed as our attacked hit his body. The light shot above the sky as we silently cheered our victory.

"Len-kun." I whispered as I looked intently as the light slowly evaporated.

 _"Oh, no."_

* * *

 _R n' R + F n' F :(_


End file.
